As One - Part 5
by Erica2
Summary: Set after season finale! Max tries to find his son, but the answers are closer than he thinks! R/R!!
1. Part 1- She is really gone

  
They all stood there, together as one. Together as one strong and powerful unit, stronger than ever before. They all watched the gray marble shoot out from the chamber onto the ground. Hurriedly, Max ran out of the chamber, grabbing onto Liz's small wrist. After fleeing from the site, they all stood on top, gazing up at the sky. A white trail of smoke was the only sign of Tess's existence on Earth. After it faded away, her place in the group would soon fade away into nothing. Their would be no memory of her, only in heart. The emotional pain would be the only thing left of what was caused in her time here on Earth. As they each stood their, their eyes fully on each other, they knew that they couldn't be separated now. Even thought she was still alive, and out there in that other world, they weren't going to let that come between them. She departed this world, with one goal in mind. But now that the two soul mates had reunited, nothing could stop them from happiness.   
Standing on the top of the hill, everything became clearer than it was before. This was how life on Earth was meant to be. The six of them together, including Valenti.   
Liz Parker gazed upwards into the sky. Her enemy was gone after everything that they went through these past years on her behalf. Everything that her life was put at risk for was all her fault. Even though she left Earth, she would be back. Inside there was a feeling that Liz couldn't put her finger on quite yet, but in time she would. Then the truth would be revealed to all. Tess Harding would always be a threat to her, but now that Max and her had finally reunited to form a strong connection once more, she wouldn't let her stand in the way of her happiness. No more tears now Parker.   
"What do we do now, Max?" Isabel asked, turning to face Max. She noticed how Max and Liz were embraced in each other's arms once again and she couldn't be more happier. When her brother was happy, she was. Smiling to herself, she couldn't help but feel that feeling of loneliness once again. Alex was really gone. In her mind, she hoped that it wouldn't be true, that Tess didn't kill him, that he was some where out there. Now she knew. He was really gone. In her heart, she knew he would still be there, guiding her, loving her, watching over her. He hadn't really left her after.   
"I have to save my son," Max announced. Liz looked up at him, and smiled lovingly. The light had been relit in his eyes. He was reborn. When with Tess, he was blank. Empty. His life was once more open.   
Everyone began to make their way down the slope into the town. They had to get to Valenti to tell him everything. Starting with the future of the Royal Seven here on Earth. It was no longer just Michael, Max, and Isabel. It was Maria, Liz, Kyle, and Valenti. In their heart, Alex would always be a part. He would be a member of the elite group. The seven shared a powerful sense of closeness that couldn't be denied by anyone. You could look at each person and know that they all cared deeply for the other. It showed in their eyes, their heart, their soul. Even if some people couldn't see the care for each other, the seven knew that they loved each other.   
Each member of the elite family had a special place that no one could over take. Max lead them into their battles, with Michael close behind. Max promised himself that their would be no more putting him down because he didn't chose the right ideas. He would go to him for help and support. Everyone was equal.   
Beside Michael, was his heart sister. Liz. He had always thought that he had a duty to protect her. They would all be protecting each other, now. But he would never let her go any where alone. They were more powerful together than apart. When together, each could watch over the other person. No one's life could be put at risk when they were all together.   
Next to Liz was Maria. Michael's true love. Liz's sister. Nothing had changed between them in the time of Alex's death. They remained close. They hadn't broken their bond as being close sisters.  
Beside Liz was Kyle. He would help. He had the strength to battle the trials that would soon come ahead in the pursuit to save Max's son from the evil life on Antar and the life with Tess Harding. During the time after Alex's death, he had Isabel to comfort. He watched after her. Kyle would keep on, comforting her, helping her move on from the loss. He wasn't going to let her live her life in pain.   
Isabel stood beside Kyle. She liked Kyle, she did. But she could only think that should be Alex there, sneaking glances at her. She knew that he was here, somewhere, watching her. In her mind, she heard the sound of a soft whisper. I am here. Always. Don't ever forget it.   
Noticing that the jeep was gone, they all stared ahead at Maria's Jetta. "There's no way we call get in there," Maria said, looking at each person. It was impossible.   
A thought occurred to Liz. Since Tess had tried to take away Max's love from her by using her evil abilities, he wouldn't leave her side. They would stay together in everything. "Well, Max and I can meet you guys in town. There's something that he and I need to straighten out any way," Liz said.   
Everyone caught what she was referring to. Isabel let out a sigh. "Okay then. Maria drive. Michael, front seat. And Kyle and I will sit in the back." Everyone nodded their heads to Isabel. No was going to argue, dispute over a decision making. If someone had to argue their opinion, their would be a group meeting each day. They all climbed in the Jetta. Max and Liz stood back, Max's arms still firmly around her waist, waving to their friends as they drove away.   
Taking his arms from around her waist, he placed his hand into hers. Walking behind the Jetta, they walked in silence. When Max couldn't take it anymore, he stopped and turned to Liz. "Liz, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to lose you. I thought that you had moved on. To Sean. And you told me you slept with Kyle. I didn't think that my heart could take any more pain," he said, placing her hand over his heart. She felt it thump wilding against her chest. She raised her hand up to caresses his cheek. A tear dripped from his eyes. Her thumb wiped it away.   
"Max, I had to make you think I slept with Kyle. You told me to do it," Liz said. Seeing him protest to her announcement, she placed her finger over his lips. He took her hand and kissed each finger.   
"It was you. Only you came fourteen years from the future. I thought it was a shape shifter. But it wasn't. He knew things, so many things. He told me things that he could only know if it were you. Future you was up on my balcony that evening when you came with the Marachi band," she chuckled as she thought back to that night. He was so cute. His hat that he wore. As he sung to her, she only wanted him more.   
"He said you practiced for weeks learning the lyrics."   
"Why didn't you tell me he was here?" Max asked. Liz closed her eyes to remember everything. So many things were learned that night, said that night. Things that she would never forget. But after a while, everything ran together.  
"I couldn't Max. I wanted to. I wanted to so badly. But I couldn't. You would be destroyed. Both of you, and I couldn't lose both of you. I thought that I had lost you already," Liz cried. Max could feel the pain inside of her, and he couldn't bear knowing that he had caused everything. As he was about to place his hand over her heart to ease the pain, she stopped him.   
"I have to, Liz. I have to ease the pain," Max said. Seeing the determination in his eyes, she knew that she couldn't protest. He placed his hand over her heart, and concentrated on Liz. As he felt her pain go away, he saw everything. He felt everything.   
"Liz, I saw everything. I felt everything. I hate myself for actually being away from you. I should have listened to my instincts. I should have kept being by your side. Why did I actually leave you by yourself to face everything that you were put through?" By now, Max had broken down. Tears tracked down his cheeks. She wrapped her arms around him, bringing him close to her. She wiped away his tears that fell on his cheeks. Rocking him back and forth, she whispered soothing words to bring solace to him.   
"Come on Max. We have to get you home," Liz said. They walked down the streets, hoping to become closer to a new life. A life where they will everything behind them. Liz knew that she couldn't forget the fact that Tess and Max had sex. She couldn't forget that she was carrying his baby. It all should have been her. She should have Max's child inside of her, growing.   
As they walked down the streets, they didn't notice the woman and child coming from behind the bushes. "All in time son," she said.   
  
  



	2. Part 2- A Visitor Arrives

Author: Erica  
  
Email: Maxandliz747@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Set after Departure. Max despartley tries to search for his for son.   
The answers he needs are closer than he thinks.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are owned by UPN and Melinda Metz.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you guys for the feedback on the first parts! Please keep  
it up. If no feedback, no story  
  
  
  
  
Part 2:  
  
  
  
The woman and child stood behind the bushes, watching the young couple  
walking down the streets. She was so happy to be in this town, away from everything that  
was happening up north. This was where she belonged. There was only a matter of time  
before everything in her life was just as hpw she wanted it.   
The small child lifted his tired arms upwards for the woman to lift him. He wanted to  
feel the warmth of being in her arms. Bending down, she took the child in her arms. He  
leaned his head against her chest, and let out a sleepy yawn. She rubbed his back, her  
hand moving in small circles. He moved in different directions to get a right position.   
Finally finding the peaceful place, his eyes drifted to a close.   
  
  
As his eyes closed, he reached out in his mind for that special picture that he tried  
so hard to block out. His guardian told him to never mess with it, but he couldn't keep  
his promise any longer. He had to see the person who gave birth to him. When he tried  
to reach out for it, he went straight back to darkness. Finding it impossible to see the  
photo, he concentrated on sleeping. Himself and his guardian had a long day ahead of  
them.   
  
  
When he heard her voice, he opened his eyes. "Where are we?" he whispered.   
He couldn't get too loud for anyone could be listening.   
  
  
"Were here, young child," she said quietly.   
  
  
At last, Max and Liz had found themselves into town, home. Home was a word  
that was magical to them. It had a meaning behind it that no evil could break. Nothing  
could tamper with their home. The Royal Seven had a home here on Earth. And with  
one bad decision, they almost lost everything. They almost lost their home.  
  
  
The Jetta was parked on the side of the road near the Crashdown. Max and Liz  
walked into the Crashdown just as they had done in the past. To by standers, people  
walking by, it would seem as if nothing had changed. But it had. It changed the lives of  
seven innocent people.   
  
  
With hands locked, Max and Liz joined the others in their booth. The booth was  
sacred to the group. Memories lied their that couldn't compare with anyone else's. The  
memories that they shared together were something that couldn't leave them. It meant  
too much for everyone.  
  
  
"Hi guys," Max said, as he sat down. When he sat down, he took Liz's hand into  
his. A chorus of hellos were heard around the group. Behind them the doors jingled and  
in came Valenti. Max whipped his head around to the group.  
  
  
"Did you call him?" Max asked. Michael nodded. The sheriff came and sat down  
beside Kyle with confusion written in his eyes. Jim could no longer take the suspense  
that had been inside since he left his house. Driving over to the gang's meeting had been  
thoughtful. He had hoped to sort out everything in his mind carefully. In a way he  
guessed he had, but he knew that their were still blanks that needed to be filled. He had  
tried not to think that something had went wrong in their quest to activate the Granolith to  
return home. But he knew something had happened in the Pod Chamber. He should have  
been there. He should have went with them.   
  
  
He watched Max carefully begin his thoughts. Something seemed different about  
him. "Something went wrong, Sheriff," Max informed him. Valenti stopped his own  
thoughts from running loosely to form his own conclusion about the mission. Until he  
knew what had happened, he would keep quiet. He didn't want to say anything until he  
knew everything.   
  
  
"Tess killed Alex, dad," Kyle said. He kept his voice low, for he didn't know  
who was around him. Enemies from Max's planet could be among them right now, and  
Kyle wouldn't even know until it as too late.   
  
  
"What," he shouted. Valenti couldn't understand any of this. He had thought that  
Tess was a good person. Thinking that Tess was a person who he could place his trust in  
was the worst mistake ever. But he should have thought more wisely about trusting her.   
  
  
"Tess mindwarped Alex until there was nothing left. His mind was completely  
gone," Michael said, answered his question. Once again Maria broke down into tears that  
she couldn't hold in. Tears tracked her cheeks. She went into Michael's open embrace  
for solace. Every time she thought about Alex really being gone, she just wished it was  
all some nightmare that she hopefully would wake up from. But she tried so hard, waited  
so hard, that she would wake up and find Alex back here. She never woke up, though.   
Her wishes weren't answered. Why couldn't she wake up?  
  
  
When Kyle saw his dad raise his hand to protest the accusations, he spoke up. "It  
is all true dad. I was there when it happened. I came home and found Alex in my room.   
You should have seen him. He was so confused. So empty inside. He had this look in  
his eyes. I should have done something," Kyle said.   
  
  
The guilt was eating him up inside. It was at him piece by piece of his shattered  
heart. He felt that he was responsible for Alex's death.   
  
  
As if sensing his thoughts, Isabel instantly spoke aloud. "Kyle, you couldn't help  
it. You couldn't have done anything. You didn't kill Alex, all right. Tess did." To ease  
away his pain,. she placed her hand into his. He smiled gratefully. She heard a voice  
inside. Thank You.  
  
  
"But I guess I still feel responsible. Maybe in time I will get over it, but..." his  
empty voice trailed away into nothingness.  
  
  
"So that is why you didn't go home, right," Valenti said, reality setting in. In his  
heart he knew that they wouldn't go home. Their home was here. Their friends and  
family were here. They had no one there except each other. And sometimes that could  
not be enough.   
  
  
These past years have been about protecting, protecting his own children. These  
young people human or alien have grown to be family. And he knew that he was meant  
to protect them.   
  
  
"Yes, but Tess did. Max went off on her and he learned everything. She is really  
evil. Eeevil. Tess deserved everything that she got from Max," Liz explained.   
  
  
"Tess is gone, Sheriff. And I can't be moire happier," Isabel explained.   
  
  
"I was wondering when she was going to leave this planet," Maria exclaimed.   
Everyone laughed.   
  
  
Laughs hadn't been apart of the group since before Liz was kidnapped by Nasedo.   
To the group they know that they will never forget that day. Max almost lost her, but he  
didn't. He promised himself that he wasn't going to let history repeat itself,.  
  
  
As everyone sat there laughing, they didn't notice the figure standing behind  
Isabel. 


	3. Part 3- The Long Awaited Answers

Author: Erica  
  
Email: Maxandliz747@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Set after Departure. Max despartley tries to search for his for son.   
The answers he needs are closer than he thinks.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are owned by UPN and Melinda Metz.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you guys for the feedback on the first parts! Please keep  
it up. If no feedback, no story  
  
  
Part 3:  
  
  
  
When the joyous sounds of laughter subsided in each person, everyone noticed the  
silence within the circle. It couldn't be mistaken for anything. No one knew what to say,   
scared to say something wrong. Everyone looked from person to person, feeling the same  
feelings that were being felt. While everyone was talking about the sudden change of  
behavior, Isabel could feel a strong and familiar presence behind her. Turning around she  
saw Alex Whitman standing there as if he never left her and those who he loves. "Hi," he  
said, waving to the people who he has missed so much in the time he was away.   
  
  
Everyone had stopped what they were doing as they heard Alex's voice. Their  
thoughts ran loosely in their mind, sending confused emotions to their heart. There were  
so many questions that they wanted to have answers to.   
  
  
But there was one thought that was raising through everyone's minds. It couldn't  
be possible. Alex was back in Roswell.   
  
  
"What are you doing here Alex? I thought that you were..." Isabel asked,  
swallowing her inhaled breath. Her words trailed away, for she couldn't finish her  
sentence. Too many feelings had taken her body. Her feelings had gotten the best of her  
as she sat in the chair, watching Alex. Unable to control the urge, she jumped from her  
chair to leap into his welcome arms. He was here. This time it was all real. It wasn't a  
dream. It was real.   
  
  
"I'm not leaving you," Alex whispered in her ear. He didn't finish his sentence.   
"Unless they call me," Alex added quickly. Everyone looked up at him and Isabel.   
  
  
"What do you mean, Alex? We all thought that you were gone. But now you are  
here. How is this possible?" Liz asked. She was so happy that he was back. She was  
over joyed. What if wasn't real? What if this was another mind warped. She didn't feel  
as if her heart couldn't take any more pain. How could he be here though, her mind asked  
again. He had died. Kyle carried him to the car because he thought that the bag was  
luggage. We all knew that Kyle wouldn't do that to family. Was this another dream that  
was meant for her to follow the signs for more answers?  
  
  
"I think that you all need to sit down and listen," Alex said. They all saw his look  
of courage that flashed in his eyes. The group of friends could see how important it was  
for them to listen. What ever it was, was going to change so the lives of the seven  
friends. Just as it had changed Alex's.  
  
  
"What is it?" Max asked. Something in his heart knew that Alex was real. He  
would stay until something happened for him to leave. For himself and the ones he loves,  
he had to make sure nothing happened for Alex to leave again.   
  
  
"I did die. Tess killed me as you know. From where I was, I saw that Kyle finally  
figured that he was mind warped as well," Alex said. The confusion was visible in  
everyone. No one knew what was happening. How could Alex see everything that had  
happened?  
  
  
"How?" Maria could only manage one word. The shock of seeing Alex again  
was too much for her to handle. Michael stood to take Maria's shaking hands into his.   
He took her into the Parker's home for her to calm down. Before they went in, Alex went  
over to his heart sister. He missed her so much when he had to be away. Maria let go of  
Michael and went into Alex's arms. She missed him so much. She was so scared  
without him. The nightmare was finally coming to the end. "I missed you so much,  
Alex," Maria whispered, as Alex rocked her in his arms.   
  
  
Kissing her forehead, he smiled to himself. "I missed you too Maria. I want you  
to go with Michael. And I will be here when you come back." Maria nodded weakly.   
Michael wrapped his arms around her and they walked into the Parker's home. He sat  
with her on the couch. He stroked her long, silky blonde hair, hoping to bring solace.   
She leaned into his arms and cried helplessly. She felt so relieved to have Alex back in  
her life. But she was scared that he was going to leave her again. Maria has never felt so  
happy to have Michael Guerin in her life. Without Michael comforting her, loving her,  
she would be so lost, so confused. She just hoped that she would never have to go  
through that again. When her tears stopped flowing down her pale cheeks, Michael got  
up to get a cloth to wipe her eyes free of the remaining silent tears. "I'll be right back,"  
Michael said. Kissing her cheek before he left, he heard her ask, "Is he really here?"   
  
  
"Yeah, Maria. He is really here," Michael answered. He went into the bathroom  
to wet the blue cloth to clear Maria's eyes of the tears. Going back in the room, he raised  
the cloth to her face. Gently he wiped each tear away. Her eyes were puffy and red from  
all the tears. When she felt ready, her and Michael went back into the room to join the  
others. They sat down in their spots, waiting for Alex to begin the news.   
  
  
The door's bells jingled once more that afternoon. No one noticed that someone  
knew had entered. In came the woman with the small child in her arms. She sat down in  
a booth to watch was happening. The child still kept his eyes shut. He could feel the  
presence of fear and love around him. Stirring in his sleep to see what was happening, he  
saw someone that he felt a connection to. But he didn't say anything.   
  
  
Feeling the child move in her arms, she looked down at him. She whispered to  
herself, "They're here. They are all here."   



	4. Part 4- Revealed Answers

Chapter 4:  
  
  
  
The woman never took her eyes away from the six children sitting in front of her,  
talking amongst themselves. Out of the six, the woman never took her eyes away from  
the girl wrapped up in the arms of the King. As she watched them, she noticed how  
comfortable they all felt with each other. You could see it in their eyes, their behavior. It  
was as if nothing had been changed within their group. When she was on the home  
planet, she was informed of everything about Alex's death. The woman knew that with  
the information she was about to tell them, they all needed to be with each other.   
  
  
The small child looked up at the woman. "Is it time?" he asked. He raised his  
small hands to wipe away the sleep that was still in his eyes. Letting out a yawn, he  
leaned his head against her chest.   
  
  
"Almost, young child," she said, kissing his forehead.   
  
  
Every eye was on Alex as they all waited for him to begin the statement they have  
been waiting for since they found out the knowledge of his existence. Alex looked down  
at his now clasped hands, his eyes glancing upwards then back to his hands. He wished  
he could see inside of his friend's heart to see what they were thinking. If only he could  
do that then maybe everything could be okay.   
  
  
Max took Liz's hand into his own. He threaded her fingers through his. Giving  
his hand a tight squeeze, she leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I love you," Liz  
whispered. He smiled. He had never been more happy in his life to have her back in his  
arms. Dreaming about it each night, to hold her in his arms, to dance with her under the  
star-lit sky. Now those dreams was reality.   
  
  
To have Alex back in her life as well as having Max by her side once more was so  
overwhelming. Her body was over flooded with love and happiness. Nothing could  
change it.  
  
  
As she looked over at Alex, she noticed that he looked different. He looked older.   
More mature than he was on that day he died. Something had taken place within his body  
that changed him for eternity.   
  
  
Alex darted his eyes upwards to face everyone. He looked at each person,  
wanting to give the reassurance that everything was going to be okay. He wasn't leaving  
them. He wanted to remember everyone faces, their eyes, smiles. He never wanted to  
forget anything about the people that gave him life, love, a family. When he felt he was  
ready to begin, he smiled to let them know that it was time.   
  
  
"I'm very different than you guys. I am still Alex Whitman. But my body has  
been changed. When I died, I was sent somewhere." That was as far as Alex could go  
when he saw the confusion being placed upon each person's eyes. He knew that  
questions would be asked, but he didn't want to answer each one right away. They didn't  
know how hard it was for him to explain everything.  
  
  
"Where did you go Alex?" Max asked. His arm was still wrapped protectively  
around her, scared to let her go.   
  
  
"I went to your home planet, actually. A man by the name of Clayton Banks took  
me back to your home planet. It was after the funeral when he took me. I was still dead,  
but my soul and heart were still alive," he explained, looking over at Isabel. He missed  
her so much. His thoughts never left her as he watched her in those unbearable days he  
couldn't be with her. After the Prom, he knew that he could never leave her. That night  
they danced, was the best night of his life. He was so happy, so free.   
  
  
"The people from up above, on your planet, have been watching you since you  
hatched out of the pods. They know yourselves better than you do. They also know that  
my death was caused by a person from their planet. On your planet, if a death is caused  
by a member of the Royal Court, including the Royal Four, that person has a second  
chance to live. They can choose to live on your planet, or to come back here on Earth,"  
Alex paused to see if there were any questions. When he saw that there were none, he  
proceeded in telling the story of what had happened.   
  
  
"When I was there, they also told me that I have to obey everything they tell me  
to. They won't make me do evil things or go against you guys. Up there, Max is like a  
Saint. He is Mr. Perfect. Also, Michael is the brave one. You are the one who everyone  
depends on. They want me to watch over you Isabel," Alex said.   
  
  
"Why do they want you to do that?" Isabel asks. She couldn't deny the fact that  
she felt uneasy about the sudden news. She was afraid that they wanted to watch over her  
because of her strange past. She didn't want them to think that she hadn't changed her  
ways, because she has. She has learned the mistake of betraying her family. And she just  
hoped that they understood that.  
  
  
"I will have to tell you about that later," Alex whispered in her ear. She nodded to  
her request before turning her complete attention on Alex once more.   
  
  
"Sometimes I will be called up there to talk to the lords and nobles. Clayton  
might be coming down to Earth soon. He had to talk to Mr. Crates before the mission."  
  
  
They all sat around the table, all aware of Alex's great presence. Not until now,  
did they notice the greatness of what he does for them all. Awakens the group with  
aliveness. Brings lively smiles upon their faces. Lifts the spirits when someone is down.   
He was amazing. Why hadn't they realized how important he is? Alex Whitman is a  
person who delivers greatness upon each individual.   
  
  
As Alex got up from the table, he walked into the Parker's home. Once he looked  
behind him, Isabel took that as her cue to follow his steps. Pushing open the doors, he  
smiled as he saw her right behind him. Walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around  
her waist. He leaned his head against her forehead. "Isabel, you don't know how much I  
have missed you. I thought about you all the time," he said. Carefully, she leaned in to  
his lips.   
  
  
"You were real when you came to me. You were really real," Isabel said, thinking  
back to just a couple of hours ago. Alex was really there. They had danced together.   
  
  
"Why do they want you to watch over me?" Isabel asked once more. Did they not  
trust her? Did they not have faith in her?  
  
  
"They want me to watch over you because they know how much you need me. In  
order to complete your destiny, you have to be with me," Alex explained carefully.  
  
  
"I love you Alex."   
  
  
"I think we both know that I love you too."  
  
  
Looking down at their now locked hands, he began to walk into the restaurant.   
Nothing was ever going to come between them. Once they sat down, they both saw the  
concerned looks of the people surrounding them. Isabel looked at Max to see what had  
happened. "What is it?" Alex asked.   
  
  
"Valenti gave the tape to our parents," Max said.   
  
  
  
The woman sat in the booth, still watching the group. "It's now or never," she  
said, looking down at the small child. Stroking the hair away from his eyes, she kissed  
his forehead. She brought him closer to her, never letting go.   
  
  
"I'm ready," she said. 


	5. Part 5- The Parents Arrive

I'm so sorry for taking so long to update :(   
The next parts should be out next week!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Everyone looked up at Max for conformation about what must take place to help  
resolve the sudden crisis. No one knew exactly what they should do, for this didn't really  
involve them. This was between mother and father against their children. "You gave the  
tape to our parents," Isabel asked again, unsure.   
  
  
The Sheriff nodded in response. Isabel buried her face in her hands, shaking her  
head side to side. From behind, she felt Alex come to take her in his arms. She leaned  
her head against his chest, wanting to feel close to him, to feel him warm presence all  
around her. Allowing herself to think back to last year, she remembered there was a time  
when Max and her were going to tell their parents the truth. Oh she wanted to so badly,  
but they didn't. Max wouldn't allow it.   
  
  
"We tell them the truth. We have no other option," Max said. Those words has  
such a big meaning to the group, but to anyone else, they were nothing. But everything  
that happened between everyone, mattered. Everything mattered. Everyone mattered.   
  
  
As Isabel heard her brothers words, she knew how hard it was for him to admit  
that he was alien, that he was different.   
  
  
"Are you sure?" Michael asked. Max nodded his head. He knew that his parents  
would come here. He felt it in his heart. They were coming.   
  
  
  
Diane and Phillip Evans hustled in their home looking for a sign that could help  
with the sudden disappearance of their children. When giving up after so many tries of  
searching, they fell back on the couch. They felt so many things. Worry, fear, anger. All  
they wanted was their children back safely in their arms. It had happened before in the  
past. They went days without being at home, but they always called to tell them they  
were okay. But this time, they didn't call. Nothing. They received nothing from their  
children.   
  
  
"Phillip, I'm so worried," Diane said, looking over at her husband. She saw that a  
small tear escaped from his eyes. Wiping it away with her thumb, she leaned into his  
open arms. She was so worried about her children. What had happened? Wasn't she  
doing everything right? Did she do anything wrong to make her children run away from  
home? Wasn't she being a great mother?  
  
  
"What are we going to do? I am so scared. They are out there in that world all  
alone." Phillip kissed her wife's forehead. He knew in his heart they were close. But  
through his concern, he felt that something wasn't right about any of this. Something  
wasn't right, his mind repeated.   
  
  
He saw his wife entangled herself from his arms. She walked over to the coat  
hanger, placed beside the door. Pulling on her coat, she turned her eyes to her husband.   
"I'm going to find my children, Phill," she explained, slipping on her shoes. Before she  
could leave, she felt her husbands arms around her neck.   
  
  
"Let's go the Crashdown. Perhaps they went there before they came home,"  
Phillip suggested. She nodded her head weakly. Closing the door behind Diane, Phillip  
only hoped that all of their problems would be solved in this one night. His wife couldn't  
take anymore of this. And he didn't think that he could either.   
  
  
The lady who sat in the Crashdown with the small child wrapped protectively in  
her arms, finally made her way over the children sitting quietly in the booth in front of  
her. Since she had arrived in the restaurant, she never took her eyes away from them. It  
was time.   
  
  
Clearing her scratchy throat, she caught the attention of the group. "Hi," she said,  
switching the child on her hips. Liz rose from her seat and went over to the child.   
"Aren't you cute?" she said, playing with his tiny hands. The little boy held out his hands  
for Liz to take him.   
  
  
"What's his name?" she asked the woman. Something was so familiar about her.   
Something that she couldn't understand.   
  
  
"Christian," the lady replied. She smiled as she saw how wonderful Christian was  
getting along with Liz. It was beautiful. Maybe this would be easier than I thought.   
Taking the child over to her seat, she looked over at the woman to see if it was okay.   
  
  
Everyone looked at each other to confirm their thoughts. Who is this person? Is  
she evil? Good? No one knew. "Who are you?" Max asked, standing up to face her.   
  
  
"I'm," her voice stopped as she saw the parents rushing in. She went back to her  
seat, watching the scene unfold fold in front of her.   
  
  
"Izzy, Max," Diane cried, as she caught sight of her children. She took them in  
her arms, oblivious of the woman who rushed in front of her. Isabel and Max easily went  
into their mother's arms, wondering how they would have ever left Earth without ever  
seeing them.  
  
  
"Where were you, Max? When the Sheriff came over to our house he gave us the  
tape that you and Izzy had made. Where were you going?" Diane asked. She felt her  
loving husband come behind her to lead her in a chair. Sitting down in a chair, she  
looked up at Max for him to begin. The exchanged looks between each member of the  
elite group didn't go unnoticed by Mrs. Evans.   
  
  
"Something was going to take place tonight, and it was something big, wasn't it,"  
she said, thinking her thoughts aloud. She faced her children that stood in front of her.   
When they felt read, Max and Isabel sat in the booth across from their mother. Nodding  
his head, Max was going to tell the secret that had been burdening Isabel and himself  
since they hatched out of the pods all those years ago. 


End file.
